The Force's adventure in the Johto Region
by LeoForce
Summary: A story of a young trainer named Leo Force, this story will show what happens in his adventure in the Johto Region. Chapter 6 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: The Force's adventure in the Johto region.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in any kind of way. I do not either own some characters in this story.**

_This is my first attempt to write anything, so it's maybe not the best you have ever read. And to inform everyone, english is not my motherlanguage, so the english might not be perfect. Now when that is out of the way let's talk about the story._

_I'm trying to do this as a mix of the game and the anime. I'm not planning to write everything you do in the game, for example I'm probably not going to include the Team Rocket things from the Slompoke Well or the Radio Tower... But Team Rocket will make appearances, belive me. ;p_

**Chapter 1: The start of a new adventure.**

The alarm clock rang at 9am, Leo Force, wakes up being tired because he was up the whole night thinking about his new adventure. He was going to go on an adventure through the Johto region challenging the Gym leaders and competing in the Pokémon league.

He wasn't excited, no no, he was nervous as hell.

The problem was that, well... Leo didn't really like pokémon at all, the only thing he does including Pokémon is watching battles on TV. But there was a reason for his departure, and the reason is... HIS PARENTS!

Leo's parents were great pokémon trainers in their days, they were known as the pair to beat... because they never lost a double battle when they fought together. They retired from battling after they got their first child, Emma... Oh Emma, Leo was almost tired of hearing her name, can you believe it? He was tired of hearing his sister's name. The reason is, she is the golden girl of Leo's parents... They absolutely adore her... They can't stop talking about her accomplishments, they think she is perfect. Well they actually aren't all wrong because Emma is one hell of a trainer, she is known to have beat two members of the Elite 4, She finished in the top 4 last year in the pokémon league championships and she was listed in the top 50 of greatest pokémon trainers of all time in the magazine "Pokémon Monthly".

Leo who is a 15 year old boy, with dark brown hair, usually wearing a blue t-shirt and baggypants, is a little old to become a trainer, but his parents said that it's better late than never to understand what you have to do with your life. Leo was really confused because he also has a brother, Oscar, who never became a Pokémon trainer and his parent's never said to him that he have to be one, maybe that is because he is a really good Pokémon researcher... well now on with the show.

Leo woke up thinking "doomsday", he quickly put on some clothes and started to go downstairs, he heard his mom's voice from downstairs,

"Can you believe it John? (Leo's Father) Our little Leo will be going on his adventure today..." Leo thought Little Leo? huuh?

"Yeah I know Christine (mom) he could really do great things in the pokémon world... But I doubt he will be as great as our little babygirl..." said John.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Leo sprinted down looking almost mad. John tried to explain his words to his son, but Leo only said whatever and decided to go and eat breakfast.

"You know Leo, I talked to Oscar, and he said that he would love to escort you to Professor Elm's laboratory today." said Christine.

"Well, whooppidoo" Leo answered.

"It is very kind of Professor Elm to give you a starter pokémon even though you are already 15, Leo" said John.

"Well I really don't even want a starter pokémon" said Leo a little irritated.

"Don't talk like that, dear" said Christine "I'm sure you will like the trainerlife"

"And I'm sure I won't" answered Leo almost getting angry.

"Don't raise your voice to your mother Leo!" shouted John.

"Fine" Leo thanked for the breakfast and went up to his room.

"Stupid idiots" He thought. "I don't want to go anywhere."

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door. Leo could hear it was his brother. He heard his mother telling him about his outburst at the breakfast table. Leo could hear steps coming up the stairs, soon he heard a knock on the door.

"Leo, may I come in?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, Yeah" he answered.

Oscar asked if Leo was ready to get going... Leo really didn't care at all so he just said yes. Oscar saw that his brother wasn't really excited about his upcoming adventure.

When Leo was about to leave with his brother, he was really pissed off and really didn't want any sendoff and he really didn't even excpect his parents to have any for him.

When he and Oscar arrived downstairs, there was his parents, they looked happy, his mother even shead a tear.

"Leo... I know you will do well, and you will maybe even be as good as your sister" said his mother.

"Yeah right" Leo said madly.

"Take care of yourself Leo, don't do anything stupid and remember to keep your pokégear on, so we can get in touch with you." commented his father.

"I'm not stupid you know." Leo said.

Christine gave Leo a huge hug, and even said that she loved him. Leo couldn't even remember when she last said that to him.

"Ok, now we have to go Leo." Said Oscar. "Mom, dad, see you tonight, or is the dinner offer still on.

"Of course it is Oscar" Said Christine.

Leo left from his home in New Bark Town with Oscar and now they were walking towards Professor Elm's laboratory. Leo wasn't really in a talking mood. Oscar broke the silence "So Leo, I heard that you really aren't excited about your journey."

"Yeah, so what? Leo answered with an annoying tone.

"You should know that mom is really excited about this, she knows that you will do great as a pokémon trainer."

"Yeah right, she just wants me to do something with my life so I'm not an embarassment to her and dad." said Leo, getting upset.

"How can you say that Leo? You know that great pokémon trainers run in the family, you can even be as good as Emma."

"Yeah right, don't say that to mom and dad, they would go crazy"

"What? You think they favor her?" asked Oscar confused.

"Well duuh..." Leo started to be very annoying.

"Well, maybe they favor her a little bit, but this is your chance to prove them wrong"

Leo started to get interested.

"You could train really hard, and then you could challenge Emma to a match and even beat her... Then they could see that you are atleast as good a trainer as she is." Oscar said.

"Finally I like what your saying, you got me even a little bit excited about this trip, thanks Oscar"

"That's what brothers are for." Oscar said.

They finally arrived at the lab, Leo looked at the side of the building, he saw a suspect looking boy, about the same age as him, he was pretty short and had red hair. he looked in the window looking really suspicious.

Leo shouted at him "YOU! What are you doing snooping around here?"

"Mind your own business kid, and get the hell out of my face, before I trample yours" he threatened.

"Oh yeah!! Why don't you try bastard!" Leo angrily shouted.

Leo started to move against the boy, but Oscar dragged him away from there.

"Leo, violence is not a solution" he turned looking at the boy "And you better not be here when we come back"

"Ooh, I'm so scared faggot!! he snarted.

Leo almost jumped at the boy when he heard him calling his brother a faggot, but Oscar held him back and said that Leo shouldn't care about brats like that.

When they finally got in, Professor Elm came to them and started to talk with Oscar about Pokémon evolution and fossils, when he suddenly saw Leo.

"Oh, you must be Leo, I have heard so much about you from your brother here" he said.

"Really, that bad huuh" Leo answered trying to be funny.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAhA!!!" Elm laughed like a maniac.. Leo looked shocked, Oscar looked like he was already used to it.

Leo, Oscar and Professor Elm approached a table that had three pokémon balls on it.

"So, Leo, What Pokémon do you want to choose to be your partner, the grass pokémon Chikorita, the water pokémon Totodile or the fire pokémon Cyndaquil?" Professor Elm asked.

"I want that one" Leo just pointed at one poké ball without even looking what he pointed at.

"You're not even looking!" Oscar yelled looking very annoyed.

"Don't yell at me Oscar, I really want that one, which pokémon is it professor?"

"It is Totodile the water pokémon, a fine choice if you want it.

Leo started thinking "oh, a water pokémon, with Totodile I could beat Emma's Typhlosion"

"Yes, I want Totodile." Leo almost screamed.

"A really good choice Leo" Elm said.

After Professor Elm had registered Leo to the Johtoleague and handed him 5 poké balls and a pokedex, he asked Leo a question.

"Leo, could I ask you to do me a big favour?"

"What..?" Leo asked.

"I would really need someone to go and meet my good friend Mr. Pokémon, he said that he has something he wants me to look at." Elm explained.

"Why don'tyou go yourself?" Leo asked, obviously he didn't want to do it.

"Leo, don't ask stupid questions... Professon Elm obviously doesn't have time to go, we have very much work to do here." Oscar said.

"Well fine. Where does Mr. Pokémon live?" Leo gave up

"He lives just north of Cherrygrove city, just a little walk from the town" Elm explained.

"Fine, I'll do it, but please don't make it a habit to have me as your errandboy"

Leo and Oscar left the lab, Professor Elm yelled that Leo should contact him anytime he has some questions.

Leo looked if the boy who had been snooping by the window earlier was still there, He was, but this time Leo decided that he was not worth the trouble and he had much more important things to do at this moment.

"So Leo, now your adventure begins, how are you feeling?" Oscar asked.

"I'm fine, I think I really can beat Emma someday, and with Totodile, that's certain." Leo said.

"Don't get cocky Leo. So here's some money" Oscar handed over a little money to Leo "So that you manage a little while"

"Thanks Oscar, Now I have to go, wish me luck" Leo added.

"Good luck, be careful and catch as many pokémon you can." Oscar said.

Leo waved Oscar goodbye and he looked back at his beatiful hometown, New Bark town and thought:

"Now it begins, My journey to the championship."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author Notes:**

I know, pretty booring chapter. But it had to be done. It will get more exciting in the future.

So now the road continues to Cherrygrove city, will probably get to the Mr. pokémon part already in the next chapter, and when Leo arrives there he will meet two evil members from an evil organisation, What two members? What organisation? well you have to read and find out.

I will say again that I really try to come up with better things to write in this story than the things that happen in the game, because I think the gamestory is really booring.

And just so you know. I take most of the "bad guys" from the anime so... Even the most popular Team Rocket threesome will make an appearance or two in this story. so keep reading :)

Feedback/Comments/Criticism/Reviews etc. are all welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for trouble at

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or some of the characters in this story**

**Chapter 2: Preparing for trouble at Mr. Pokémon's house.**

One day in to his pokémon journey, Leo was already battling another trainer with his Totodile, the other trainer had a Rattata.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack" The trainer yelled

The Rattata sprinted towards Totodile in a very fast speed, and tackled Totodile to the ground.

"Totodile, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Diiile" Totodile answered, and he standed up.

The other trainer yelled: "Okay, let's finish this. Rattata use leer, and follow up with tackle."

Rattata's eyes began to glow, and soon he sprinted towards Totodile again in high speed.

"Totodile! DODGE! and use Water Gun!" Leo yelled.

Totodile jumped just when Rattata was going to hit him, and he then squirted out a huge amount of water from his mouth. The water hit Rattata straight on his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"yeees! We won" Leo was so happy to have won his first battle.

"Rattata return!, The trainer was a little bit annoyed, but still congratulated Leo on his victory.

"That was a good match, I hope we could battle some other time" The trainer said.

"Of course" Leo said but thought for himself that why should he want to battle losers like that.

Now Leo was continuing his travel to Cherrygrove City, he had Totodile out of his pokéball as a travelling partner.

"So Totodile, good job with the last battle, you deserve a reward when we get to Cherrygrove City" Leo said.

Totodile nodded happily.

After a couple of hours, Leo saw a town ahead.

"Cherrygrove city! We made it Totodile!"

Leo started running with Totodile right after him. When they reached the town, Leo looked around.

"Now, where is the Pokémon centre?"

"Totodiile" Totodile answered.

Suddenly Leo saw a building with a huge "P" on it.

"That must be the Pokémon centre Totodile"

They went in through the door, and saw a beautiful woman standing behind the counter.

"You must be Nurse Joy?" Leo stated

"Yes I am" Said the woman. "And who are you"

"My name is Leo Force, and I'm from New Bark Town." Leo answered.

"Oh, are you related to Emma Force?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, She is my sister" Leo aswered

"Oh I'm such a huge fan of her, you must be proud to be related to one of the best pokémon trainers of all time." Nurse Joy said.

"Well..." Leo got annoyed, he didn't want to be recognized as "Emma's brother" but soon he would be known for his own work as a pokémon trainer.

"Could you take care of my Totodile, Nurse Hoy?" Leo asked.

"Of course Leo, that is why I am here" Joy smiled at him very kindly.

Leo put his Totodile inside the pokéball and gave it to Nurse Joy.

"I will be back soon, Nurse Joy" Leo said.

"You don't have to hurry Leo, I won't go anywhere" She answered.

Leo went to shop some supplies from the pokémart including potions and some pokéballs, then he returned to the pokémon centre.

"Nurse Joy, I'm back for my Totodile." He said

"Oh, so quickly, I just healed your Totodile, and it feels great." She said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy" he answered.

"So, where are you heading next Leo?" Nurse Joy asked. "Are you going to Violet City for your first Gym battle?"

"No, not yet, I have to do a thing for Professor Elm first." He answered. "Oh, Nurse Joy, do you know the way to Mr. Pokémon's house?"

"Of course I do, you just head up North from here, and then you should just follow the signs, it's a pretty easy route" She answered again smiling in a very kindly way.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I should get going then, I'll see you again sometime" Leo said.

"Yes, maybe even before you think" She smiled suspiciously.

Leo continued his travel up north, and quickly saw a sign that pointed that Mr. Pokémon's house is straight ahead.

Soon Leo arrived at an old treehouse which looked like it was 100 years old.

Leo knocked on the door:

"Hello, is anyone home?"

Soon an old man opened, he also looked like he was 100 years old.

"Yes, can I help you young man?" The old man asked.

"Yes you can, I'm looking for Mr. Pokémon, my name is Leo Force and Prof. Elm send me to pick up something from him.

"Oh yes, Leo, I have been waiting for you, Elm called and said that he would send someone here." The oldman answered.

"So you are..?" Leo said

"Yes, I am Mr. Pokémon, please come in young man."

They went inside the house, Leo looked shocked because the old house were packed with some of the most complicated machines and supplies.

"I'm a pokémon researcher so this is the machines I need to do my work" Mr. Pokémon said like he was reading Leo's thoughts.

"So what is the thing you want to show to Professor Elm?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yes. Wait here Leo when I go get it" He answered.

Leo sat down on a chair that probably was as old as Mr. Pokémon because it made the weirdest sound when he sat down on it.

Suddenly émon showed up, with an egg that looked very weird.

"Sorry Mr. but I'm not really in the mood for an omelet" Leo said.

"No, young man, this is not a that kind of egg." Said Mr. Pokémon and laughed.

"Well what is it then." Leo asked looking confused.

"Well my friend, this is a pokémon egg." said Mr. Pokémon.

"WHAT? Do pokémon hatch from eggs? "Leo asked.

"What did you think Leo?, that they just appear from out of nowhere" said émon.

"Well no..." Leo didn't have anything smart to say. "What is so special about that egg anyway?"

"Well do you see those markings on it?" Mr. Pokémon asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I have never seen in my life markings of that kind on a pokémon egg, so that is why I want Prof. Elm to check this one out, because he has some better researchmachines at his lab than I have here." said Mr. Pokémon

"Okay, fine." Leo took the egg from Mr. Pokémon. "I'm sorry sir, but I really have to go now."

"Already?" Mr. Pokémon asked. "What's the rush?"

"I just want to get this egg back to Prof. Elm so that I can begin my pokémon adventure" Leo said.

"So you're gonna be a pokémon trainer, well good luck with that son." émon said.

"Thanks, but now I have to go, It was nice meeting you sir." Leo said.

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel like I'm old. call me Clarence." Mr. Pokémon said.

Leo didn't know what he were more shocked about, the name or that Clarence didn't think he was old.

Leo said goodbye to Clarence and started to walk towards Cherrygrove City, but suddenly a the egg flew from his hands, someone used a lasso to get the egg from him.

"What, who did that!" Leo yelled.

"_Prepare for trouble.._" A young woman with long yellow hair with long ponytails on both sides appeared, she was wearing a black uniform with a "R" on her chest.

"_..and make it double_" a man also showed up, he had blue short hair which looked really stupid. He also had a black uniform with the letter "R" on the chest.

"_Now here's our mission so you better listen!"_

"_To infect the world with devastation!_" The woman said.

"_To blight all people in every nation!" _The man continued.

"_To denounce the goodness of truth and love! _" The woman continued.

"_To extend our wrath to the stars above!" _The man continued.

"_Cassidy!_"

"_And Butch!"_

"_We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!_" Cassidy continued.

"_Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!_" Butch finished.

"What, who are you?" Leo asked confused.

"Didn't you listen at all to our motto kid" Said the woman with the yellow hair, named Cassidy.

"Yeah, we are from the world known crimeorganization Team Rocket" Said the guy, named Biff...whoops I mean Butch.

"Okay really funny" Said Leo. "Could you just give me the egg back?"

"HAHAHAAA! You're the one being funny, why would we give this egg back to you, when we just got it to us?" Said Cassidy.

"I need that egg, I was just going back to give the egg to Prof. Elm so that he could research the egg." said Leo.

"Well, we will bring this egg to Professor Kimba....

Butch's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"IT'S NAMBA!!!" The phone yelled.

"As I was saying that we will bring this to Professor _Namba_ so that he can research it, because this egg could be a Legendary Pokémon egg." Said Butch.

"Yeah, Kid. If this egg will hatch in to Moltres, Zapdos or even Articuno, why would we be so stupid to give this egg to you?" added Cassidy.

Suddenly Mr. Pokémon's door flew up.

"What is this ruckus, I'm trying to take a nap" He looked at Team Rocket. "Team Rocket! What are you doing with my egg?"

"We meet again old man" said Cassidy

"We are taking "your" egg back to Professor Oompa...

His phone rang again.

"Hello!"

"IT'S STILL NAMBA!!!" The phone yelled again.

"We are taking the egg back to Professor Namba" said Butch. "And there is nothing you can do about it old man!"

"Oh yeah" yelled Clarence. "Leo, get out of here, I will take care of this"

"No Sir, I want to help."

"Go Houndour!" Yelled Cassidy

"You too Hitmontop" yelled Butch.

"Go Persian" Yelled Clarence.

"You think you can beat us with a wimp pokémon like that old man." said Cassidy

"You should never underestimate my Persian. Persian use Screech" yelled Clarence.

Persian opened her mouth and a LOUD screech could be heared, Houndour and Hitmontop looked like their ears would fall off.

"Persian finish them with Scratch!" Clarence yelled.

"Hitmontop use ROLLING KICK!" yelled Butch.

Hitmontop started spinning on it's head and kicked Persian straight on her head. Persian tried to remain in the battle, but suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hahahah! Is that the best you can offer Old man?" Cassidy said.

"Persian return" yelled Clarence. "I won't let you get away with the egg.

Clarence started to run towards Team Rocket.

"Hitmontop, use Low Kick on the old man!" Said Butch.

Hitmontop kicked Clarence right on his legs, Clarence fell to the ground hurt.

"HAHAHAHAH! What will you do now Old Man?" Said Cassidy "Maybe you should just give up."

"We will never give up" Leo yelled.

"Oh, you're still here Kid, You should have run away when you had the chance" Cassidy said

"I would never leave Clarence here with you bastards" Leo yelled back.

"You watch your mouth kid!" yelled Butch

"GO TOTODILE!" Leo threw his pokéball and Totodile appeared and looked like he was ready to fight.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Butch and Cassidy laughed like they were crazy

"That little wimp can't handle our Pokémon, brat" said Cassidy

"You might be surprised after the battle, losers" Leo said with confidence.

"Okay your bad, Hitmontop use Rolling Kick on Totodile." Yelled Butch.

"Totodile Water Gun!" Leo yelled

Hitmontop started to roll on his head again, he went straight through Totodile's Water Gun and kicked him hard on his head.

Totodile fell to the ground hurt badly.

"Noo Totodile" Leo yelled in shock.

"Now let's finish this" said Cassidy "Houndour Flamethrower"

Huge flames came from Houndour's mouth and the flames flew right towards Totodile.

"Nooo! Totodile!" Leo yelled and jump in front of the flames! "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Now the flames were flying towards Leo. Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"NINETALES USE PROTECT!"

An invisible barrier appeared in front of Leo and the flames didn't reach the target.

Cassidy and Butch looked shocked.

Leo knew that voice, He knew who it was, he turned around, and saw a beautiful Ninetales standing beside her trainer.

"Leave my brother alone, or you'll regret it." said the trainer.

"Emma!" Leo yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

So, I'm more happy about this chapter than the first one. I got Cassidy and Butch introduced to the story and the debut of Emma Force :p

The next chapter will be up probably sometime next week, then you will see what happens to Team Rocket, will they get away with the egg or will they blast off.. Keep on reading to find out :)

Comments/Reviews/Criticism/etc. are all welcomed :)

And thanks to SunKat411 for reading, will check out your story when I have the time :)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a new rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or some of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting a new rival.**

"Emma!" Leo yelled.

"Hello bro, how is it goin?" Emma asked

"Well, I have been better." Leo answered.

"Excuse me?" Cassidy looked annoyed. "Who are you? and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am Emma Force and I am here to help my baby brother" Emma answered

Cassidy and Butch looked stunned.

"Why don't you mind your own business miss, and get the hell out of here before you'll regret ever confronting the notorious Team Rocket!" Butch stated.

"Team Rocket?" Emma looked confused. "I thought a girl with long red hair, a guy with half long blue hair and a talking Meowth were Team Rocket!"

"HUUUH??" Cassidy and Butch looked shocked.

"How dare you call those three morons Team Rocket members?" Cassidy said looking furious.

"Technically they might be members, but they are the black sheep of this fine criminal organization" Butch stated.

"If you guys are as tough as they are, then I should have no problem getting rid of you to" Emma said

"How dare you?!" Cassidy roared "Houndour use bite on Ninetales!"

"Ninetales, use quick attack!" Emma yelled

Houndour and Nintales were running towards eachother, Houndour tried to bite Ninetales but before he knew it Ninetales had already hit him with a huge quick attack. Houndour blasted away and hit Cassidy with full force, Cassidy flew backwards and tossed the egg she had right in to the air.

"Oh no! The egg" Clarence yelled.

"Totodile! Catch the egg" Leo yelled

Totodile catched the egg.

"Good work Totodile" said Leo

Totodile smiled.

"Give us the egg!" Butch yelled. "Hitmontop use rolling kick!"

Hitmontop started spinning on his head and started rolling towards Leo and Totodile.

"Ninetales stop Hitmontop with Fire Spin" Emma yelled.

The Fire Spin stopped Hitmontop on his tracks.

"Now, finish him off with Flamethrower!"

Ninetales blasted out a huge Flamethrower from her mouth and it hit straight on Hitmontop, Hitmontop fell to the ground.

"Damn! Hitmontop return," Butch yelled.

"Now the best thing to do would be giving up," said Emma.

"NEVER!" Cassidy and Butch yelled together. "We will fight to the finish."

"Okay, as you wish," Emma said, "Ninetales, use Hyper Beam!"

"Hy-Hy-Hyper Beam!" said Butch

Ninetales opened her mouth and blasted a huge Hyper Beam right towards Cassidy and Butch, there was a huge explosion and the duo blasted away, you could here them screaming "We're blasting of again".

Emma turned towards Leo.

"So, Leo you chose a Totodile as your starter." Emma said.

"Yeah, Emma what are you doing here?" Leo asked

"Well, I was just walking by, I'm on my way to a job interview in the Kanto Region."

"Really?" Leo looked confused. "What kind of job interview?"

"I can't tell you Leo, it's classified information" Emma answered

"WHAT!? You can't even tell your own brother?" Leo looked annoyed

"No I can't, I can't even tell mom or dad" Emma said.

"Hello! A little help would be appreciated." Clarence yelled.

"Oh, whoops I forgot" Leo looked embarassed.

Leo and Emma helped Clarence in to his house and asked if he was okay, he said he'll manage. They left in the evening.

Leo and Emma arrived to Cherrygrove City just after a little while.

"Emma? Could we drop by the Pokémon Centre?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Emma said

They walked in to the centre, Leo stopped and looked shocked when he saw the woman behind the counter.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman.

"Well, my name is Nurse Joy." She answered.

"How can you be Nurse Joy, when you're not the Nurse Joy that was here in the morning.

"Excuse me young man, but we were closed in the morning" Nurse Joy answered.

"No you were not, I was here with my Totodile in the morning, and there was another Nurse Joy here, that didn't look at all like you." Leo said

"Leo? What are you talking about, every Nurse Joy looks the same," Emma said.

"Well, not the one that were here then." Leo said, almost getting mad.

"That had to be a fraud" Nurse Joy said. "There have been someone here that shouldn't have been here, I have to talk to the police about this."

"I can't believe this" Leo looked sad.

"Young man, could you tell me how she looked like" Nurse Joy said.

"She was a friendly looking young woman, who had blond hair and a red-white cap on her head." Leo said.

Leo still looked shocked when he and Emma left the Centre.

"Leo, are you all right?" Emma asked.

"No I'm not! What if she was from some criminal group like Team Rocket, she could have stole my Totodile." Leo cried out.

"But she didn't, so get over it." Emma said. "You should be happy. The police will certainly find the fake Joy"

"Yeah yeah" Leo said.

Suddenly they saw a boy running towards them. He looked familiar.

"YOU!" Leo screamed

It was the boy, who were snooping around at Professor Elm's lab.

"Oh, we meet again kid, oh and you dumped your faggot friend to a wimp looking girl." He said in a cocky tone.

"Excuse me?" Emma looked like she was gonna explode. "You wanna fight, you little brat?"

"I don't fight girls." The boy said.

"Well, I have no problem beating the shit out of boys" Emma almost jumped at the boy, but Leo grabbed her.

"C'mon Emma, please don't make a scene again." Leo said.

"Well, I can always challenge him to a Pokémon battle" Said Emma."Or are you scared little boy?"

"How dare you call me a little boy? Do you know who I am?" He said.

"No, and I don't really care either." Emma answered.

"That's it, I accept your challenge" The boy said.

"This will be a one-on-one battle" The boy said.

"Fine by me," Emma answered.

Leo looked from the sidelines, really embarassed about his sister letting a wimp like that get under her skin that badly.

"Cyndaquil, GO!" The boy yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you have to offer?" Emma laughed hard.

"Yeah, so what?" The boy said.

"Oh nothing, well, this will be easy. TYPHLOSION GO!

Leo was thinking "Typhlosion vs Cyndaquil, Oh God, this will be a slaughter."

"Cyndaquil, use tackle" The boy yelled.

His Cyndaquil ran right towards Emma's Typhlosion, and tried to tackle it down, Typhlosion didn't even move.

"Is that the best you have to offer?" Emma asked "Typhlosion, use Swift!"

Stars blasted out from Typhlosion's mouth, and hit Cyndaquil with a direct hit. Cyndaquil looked hurt.

"Don't you dare lose this one Cyndaquil!" The boy yelled.

"Is that the way you talk to your pokémon?" Emma asked. "You're pathetic. Typhlosion, finish this with Flame Wheel"

Typhlosion started running towards Cyndaquil, and Typhlosions body was soon surrounded by flames, and he then tackled down Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was knocked out.

"NOOOOOO!" The boy yelled. "That was pathetic, Cyndaquil return."

"Well, that was quick" Emma smiled with a grin.

"Well you haven't heard the last of me losers" He turned towards Leo. "I'll see you around kid, and don't ever forget the name **Benji**, because that is the name you will be hearing after they announce me the winner of the Pokémon League"

"Dream on" Leo said.

The boy ran away. Emma and Leo looked at each other.

"Do you know that guy, Leo? She asked

"Well I caught him snooping around Professor Elm's laboratory back in New Bark before I left." Leo answered.

"What a loser" Emma stated the obvious.

When Emma and Leo arrived back to New Bark Town they saw a Police car parked outside of Professor Elm's laboratory.

They ran inside. They saw Elm standing with a very good looking policewoman.

"Professor?" Leo asked "What happend?"

"A Pokémon has been stolen" Elm answered looking devastated.

"WHAT!!!?" Leo screamed

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:** Short chapter, I know. I twisted a little bit from the game by having Emma having the battle against the rival. I just thought it would be a nice touch having Emma battle instead.

Some very big Anime nerds might just have guessed who the fake Nurse Joy was, the truth will come out eventually. You will have to continue reading to find out :P

**Comments/Reviews/Criticism/etc. are all appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dressed in pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or some of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 4: Dressed in pink.**

There were two people walking a little bit outside of Cherrygrove City.

One of them was a woman wearing black, she had long yellow hair with two long pigtails, the other one was a man with dumb looking blue hair.

"I can't believe we lost to a stupid little girl," said Cassidy. "It was you're fault Hutch."

"No it wasn't, and the name is BUTCH!" Answered Butch.

A familiar voice stopped them.

"Well, if it isn't Cassidy and Biff!"

Cassidy and Butch turned aroud and saw a woman sitting on a stone, she had blonde hair, she was also wearing black and a red/white cap.

"The name is BUTCH!" Butch yelled at the woman.

"It looks like you two failed in your mission again" said the woman.

"What does it matter to you anyway **Domino**?" asked Cassidy.

"Well, It just gets me a little bit irritated that you always fail and drag the Team Rocket name down the drain" Domino answered. "And it's Agent 009 to you two"

"I call you whatever I want" Cassidy hissed at Domino.

"You should really watch your mouth when speaking to me, Cassidy. I'm still an elite officer you know" said Domino.

"I don't care if you were the president, I would still talk to you like this" Cassidy said looking furious.

"Cassidy, take it easy, she's practically the right hand to the boss" said Butch

"Yeah, you should trust Patch in this case Cassidy" said Domino

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Now Butch looked furious.

"Whatever" said Domino. "Well where is it?"

"Where's what?" said Cassidy.

"The egg" said Domino

Butch and Cassidy looked terrified.

"The egg? Well... it's..." Butch stuttered.

"None of your business, Domino." Cassidy answered.

"Okay, so you don't have it, Giovanni will be very disappointed." Domino said.

"Well, where are all the pokémon you were supposed to steal from the Pokémon centre?" Cassidy asked.

"That assignment was a waste of my time, there were only one trainer in there in the morning, and he only had a weak Totodile." Domino answered.

"So you failed?" said Cassidy. "You failed in a such an easy mission? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have no time to listen to your insults." said Domino

Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello, Agent 009." She answered.

"Okay, roger that" She ended the call.

"What was that about?" Butch asked.

"I have to get to Azalea Town for my next mission." Domino answered, and started to walk away.

"Well, you will probably fail in that too, Domino"

"Oh really?" She said while she was walking away. "Well, let's see if I fail this."

While she was walking away she took a black tulip from her pocket and threw the tulip over her shoulder.

The tulip landed in between of Cassidy and Butch.

"What the...?" they looked confused.

Suddenly a huge spark flew out of the tulip and shocked the living hell out of Cassidy and Butch. They fell down to the ground shocked.

Domino looked back over her shoulder and smirked.

Meanwhile back at Professor Elm's lab.

"So, you're saying that someone broke in here last night, and stole a Cyndaquil from you, professor?" asked Leo.

"Yes, I was asleep and Oscar was doing research as usual. Suddenly someone knocked him out with some kind of an object." Elm said.

Leo thought:"Probably a pillow, Oscar can't withstand any punishment."

After Leo had explained what he and Emma saw outside of Cherrygrove City.

"So you saw the robber, and your sister battled him?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, and he was really an idiot" Leo answered.

"What was his name?" Jenny asked.

"Wait... hmm... Emma? What was that boys name that you battled?"

Emma was talking with Oscar. She turned around.

"What? Oh right, his name was asshole..." Said Emma.

"No it wasn't" said Leo looking irritated.

"What? It wasn't, I only heard him say, Bla bla bla my name is asshole bla bla bla..." said Emma.

"WAIT! Now I remember, his name was Benji"

Elm and Jenny looked horrified.

"Did he have red hair? and chubby cheeks?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Leo asked "Do you know him"

Jenny looked at Elm.

"Well, yes..." Jenny said

"How?" Leo asked.

Elm suddenly jumped up.

"Jenny, he doesn't have to know everything." Elm said. "Leo it's getting late, you should go home and sleep, and then you can continue your journey in the morning."

"But..."

Suddenly you could here Oscar's voice through the room.

"WHAT? You can't even tell your brother?"

Leo knew that he had asked Emma about that mysterious job interview.

Leo and Emma went home. Their parents were of course happy to see Leo back home again, but when they saw Emma with him. Well, they went crazy.

Their parents made a spectacular welcome home dinner to their children, but to no suprise to Leo, the food was all of Emma's favourite dishes.

When Leo went to bed he couldn't sleep, the only thing he could think about was Benji. Who was he? And why did Jenny act so shocked when she heard that it was him who stole the pokémon from the lab? Leo was confused. After a long time of thinking how he should continue his journey, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Emma sprinted in to Leo's room.

"Morning, baby brother!" She screamed.

Leo who was still kind off asleep answered.

"Get out!"

"Aaw, don't be a buzzkill Leo" Emma said. "I want to talk to you about important things, How is it going with the ladies Leo?"

"What ladies?" Leo asked like he didn't knew what Emma meant.

"You know who I'm talking about. Have you asked her yet?" Emma asked.

"No... Leave me alone." Leo said half asleep and half irritated

"C'mon Leo, you haven't even asked her yet?" Said Emma. "Damn, you're slow."

"That doesn't concern you one bit, It's none of your business." said Leo almost getting mad.

"Fine, but you should act soon before it's too late" said Emma.

They went downstairs where their parents had already cooked a phenomenal looking breakfast.

After an hour, Leo and Emma were on their way out from the house. Their parents once again put on a huge show involving tears when Emma was supposed to leave. Emma pulled Leo aside.

"So, Leo. We will probably meet the next time at the Johto League Championship. Well that is if I have the time when I get the new job in Kanto."

"Yeah, but you try to make it there, because I would want to beat you there." Leo said with a smirk.

"Yeah right! Dream on!" Emma answered.

Emma took the ferry from New Bark, which was going to Pallet Town in Kanto. Leo waved her goodbye.

Leo decided that this time he was going to take a little detour to see the mountains close to route 46, He wanted to catch some new pokémon before he would go to Violet City to challenge for his first Gym Badge.

Leo arrived a couple of hours later, he had released Totodile from his pokéball so that he would have some company.

"So Totodile, are you ready to battle some wild pokémon"

"Diiile" Totodile answered and nodded.

"Fine, that's what we are going to do..." Leo got interrupted.

"Leo Force? Is that really you?" A voice asked.

Leo turned around. He saw a cute looking girl, with black hair in two pigtails, she was wearing a pink top and a cute pink skirt.

"S-Sophia?" He asked.

"Oh my... It is you!" Sophia yelled and run towards Leo and gave him a big hug.

Sophia was one of Leo's best friends from middle school.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Well first I'm here to find a Jigglypuff for myself" Sophia said.

Leo remembered that Sophia had really some kind of thing for pink pokémon.

"And second, I'm here to look for a very rare pokémon that people call legendary. I have heard from people that it has been sighted here." Said Sophia.

"What pokémon?" Leo asked.

"Well, I don't know it's name, but I have heard that it's a cute little pink pokémon" said Sophia.

"So you still love pink pokémon..eh?" asked Leo.

"Well duuh..." She answered. She looked at Totodile "Is that your starter pokémon Leo? It's so cute."

"Well, yeah." answered Leo.

"You have to see mine" said Sophia. "Nidoran, come on out!"

She threw her pokéball to the air and out came a pink (suprise) Nidoran, so it had to be a male.

Nidoran looked at totodile and looked ready to battle.

"No, Nidoran, Totodile is your friend, say hello." said Sophia.

"Nidoo" Nidoran said.

"That's better" said Sophia.

"Sophia? Are you also going to try to get to the League this year?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm not really fond of battling, I like more raising my pokémon." Said Sophia.

"Ok, but now I really have to get going, I have to try to catch some pokémon before I go to challenge the Violet City Gym leader." Said Leo.

"Wait! Leo! Would you mind if I joined you on your journey?" Sophia asked.

"eeh...?" Leo started to blush. "Well..."

"Please Leo, I will be nice, and it's also funnier to travel together" Sophia said.

She blinked at Leo. Leo blushed even more.

"Well.. fine, you can come along." He said.

"YES!" She hugged Leo. "We will have so much fun!"

"I can't wait" said Leo looking like a tomato.

Leo and Sophia started to walk towards Cherrygrove City.

Leo stopped suddenly.

"Look, a HootHoot in the middle of the day"

"That's really special" said Sophia.

"I'm gonna catch it, Totodile GO!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: **I'm actually happy about this chapter, I got Domino and Sophia introduced.

Well the road to Violet continues and now I have to figure out what pokémon Leo should catch.

**Comments/Reviews/Critisicm/etc. are all welcomed :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Seismic Jigglypuff

Pokémon: The Force's adventure in the Johto region.

**Author's notes:** _After a over two year lengthy hiatus, I am back at writing this story. And my recommandation, even though it's not good is to read the first 4 chapters before reading this one (Don't worry, I only write short chapters.) Okay have fun ;)_

**Chapter 5: Seismic Jigglypuff**

Leo and Sophia stood near eachother looking at the HootHoot who appeared right before their eyes.  
Leo threw Totodile's pok ball, Totodile appeared and started to jump up and down and looking very happy. Obviously he likes to be out of his pokéball.  
Leo told Totodile to stop fooling around because he has a battle.

"Now Totodile. Now's our chance to catch a friend for you." Leo smiled, and so did Totodile.

"Totodile, Use scratch attack!" Leo commanded.

Totodile started to run towards HootHoot who seemed like he didn't even notice Totodile coming at him. Totodile scratched HootHoot right in the face, He flew a little bit back.  
HootHoot still seemed off.

"Leo?" Sophia asked.

Leo completely ignored her.  
Leo commanded Totodile to use his water gun. Totodile sprayed out a big amount of water from his mouth. The water hit HooHoot and it again flew back, this time hitting a tree. It rose back on its feet.

"LEO?" Sophia almost scared Leo with her yelling.  
"What?" Leo looked annoyed.

Sophia pointed towards the HootHoot.

"Look at it's eyes Leo, they are all red and grumpy looking." Sophia said.  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, it looks like it just woke up from it's sleep." Leo said looking baffled.

Suddenly they could hear some movements in the bushes. A Jigglypuff jumped out from there. Sophia's eyes started to sparkle.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I have searched for hours without finding a Jigglypuff, and now it's right in front of me." Sophia yelled out.

She threw Nidoran's pokéball.  
"Nidoran, I choose you!"

Nidoran appeared out from his pokéball, He looked around and saw Totodile. Nidoran cried out his name and got in to a fighting position.  
"Nidoran!" Sophia screamed. "I already told you that Totodile is your friend, Your target is that one!" Sophia pointed at the Jigglypuff.  
"Sophia, please. I'm in the middle of a battle here." Leo cried out.  
"Shush you, HootHoot can be found in every corner, but a Jigglypuff is rare as hell, and this one is MINE!" Sophia screamed like a maniac.  
Leo stood still looking at Sophia. He was stunned about her behaviour.

Jigglypuff moved out from the bushes and started to approach the HootHoot. Suddenly the Jigglypuff slapped the taste out of HootHoot. HootHoot cried out and flew away.  
"NO!" Leo shouted. "Pok ball GO!" Leo threw the pokéball after the HootHoot, but to no avail. There was already too long of a distance between him and the HootHoot.  
Leo looked furious. He started boiling, smoke coming out from his ears.  
"Why you little!" He stared down the Jigglypuff. "You cost me the HootHoot, be prepared to face the consequences."

Jigglypuff looked back at Leo, it looked amused of Leo's outburst.  
Leo Commanded Totodile to use water gun on the Jigglypuff. Sophia yelled to Totodile that he should not use the attack on Jigglypuff.  
Totodile stood in the sidelines when Sophia started to argue with Leo about the "fact" that Jigglypuff was hers and that he can't attack it.  
The bickering continued, Jigglypuff looked on looking even more amused than before. Jigglypuff started laughing out loud. Totodile didn't like that and went to confront the balloon pokémon.  
Totodile started to explain to Jigglypuff in pokémon language that you shouldn't be so happy when someones arguing.  
Jigglypuff didn't like Totodile telling what she can and cannot do. She started to hold her breath and she blew up like a balloon. Jigglypuff started to float forward. Totodile looked shocked and tried to get his trainers attention.  
Leo and Sophia were still bickering about who should defeat the pokémon. Jigglypuff floated towards Totodile, she took a hold of Totodile under his arms and lifted him up to the air.  
Totodile cried out.

"Totodile?" Leo stopped bickering. He saw Jigglypuff floating in mid-air holding his pokémon. Leo jumped up!  
"GAAAAARGH!" He screamed in shock.  
Sophia turned her eyes towards the sight too. Her eyes started to sparkle.  
"I need that pok mon."

Jigglypuff started to spin around in the air. Jigglypuff started to dive down, and tossed Totodile on the ground. Totodile cried out as he hit the ground.

Leo ran towards his friend.  
"Totodile! Are you all right?" He looked worried. Totodile seemed to have fainted. Leo called Totodile back to his pokéball.  
He saw the Jigglypuff laughing.  
"You think that was funny, you little shit! I'll show you..."  
"Leo, stop acting like a baby just because Jigglypuff beat your pok mon." Sophia said. "Now it's my turn."

Sophia turned towards the Jigglypuff. "So, let's see how tough you are. Nidoran, it's our turn."  
Nidoran is nowhere to be seen. Sophia looks like a big question mark.  
"Nidoran? NIDORAN!" She started to scream. "Nidoran where are you!"

She turns around and sees Nidoran taking a nap under a tree.  
"Nidoran! WAKE UP!" Sophia screams her lungs out.

Nidoran jumps up and without even having to say anything starts to sprint towards Jigglypuff.  
Jigglypuff avoids the tackle attack by floating out of the way.

"Nidoran, Use Horn attack!" Sophia commands.

Nidoran jumps and hits Jigglypuff with his horn. Jigglypuff falls down to the ground.

"Pokéball GO!" Sophia yells. and throws the ball towards Jigglypuff.  
Jigglypuff sees the ball and slaps it away.

Leo reminds Sophia that she has to weaken it more.  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Sophia's face is all red!

Leo jumps up and decides to keep his mouth shut. He looked a little bit sad because he was being yelled at.

"Nidoran, Use Poison Sting." Sophia commanded.

Nidoran blasted some poisonfull stingers from his horn. They all hit their target. Jigglypuff looked dizzy.  
"Hah, Now it's poisoned. Jigglypuff is MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sophia sounded like a complete maniac.  
Leo was not too thrilled about the new side of Sophia. Why does he have a crush on this crazy girl?  
Jigglypuff tried to shake off the poison, but to no avail. It fell on the ground unconscious.  
Sophia threw a pokéball towards the fallen pok mon. It opened up and sucked in Jigglypuff. It shook a couple of times but Jigglypuff was captured.  
Sophia jumped up and down with her pok ball.  
"I did it! I did it! I caught a Jigglypuff that knows Seismic Toss!" Sophia was celebrating. "Leo? did you see how I did?" She didn't see Leo anywhere.  
"Leo?" She looked confused. "Leo, where are you."

"I'm here" Leo came out from behind the tree where he had been hiding behind. "I saw, good job, gongratulations." He scratched his head.

**At the same time in a cave close to Azalea Town:**

The young blonde woman with a black hat and a red line on it was standing in the cave looking when the Professor was checking some data from his briefcase computer.  
The professor was an old man, half bald, brown hair and a big brown mustache.

"How long will this take old man?" Domino asked impatiently.

The professor looked up at her from behind his computer.. he started waving around with a pink blob which looked like a tail.

"Don't you start messing with me young girl." Dr. Namba hissed. He had a very high pitched raspy voice. "My research would be much faster if you had given me a more high quality Slowpoke Tail."  
Domino looked at him feeling insulted.  
"You didn't really excpect me to find you a mega superb Slowpoke in the time I had." She hissed back. "That tail is from a Slowpoke I bumped in to on the way here. And it should be good enough for you. Or are you telling me you're just a talentless old geezer that can't do his job properly. I don't think Giovanni would be happy to hear about your incompetence."  
"I couldn't care less about that brat or anyone else. I'm here to do my research and that is what I am doing. And it would go much faster if you wouldn't open that big mouth of yours all the time young girl!." Namba hissed.  
Domino looked insulted. She couldn't believe she had to work with this old geezer.

Domino walked outside the cave to get some fresh air.  
"Just he wait... I'll deal with that Dr. Pumba later."  
"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

Domino turns around. She sees an old man with half long gray hair. (Kinda like James)  
"And what can I do for you sir?" Domino asked.  
"Do you really think that I don't know what you and Team Rocket are up to? Give us back our Slowpoke" The old man yelled.  
Domino smirks.  
"So you are gonna take the Slowpoke back are you, you old dustmop."  
The Old man ignores the insult.  
"I have help with me. GOOO SLOWBRO!" He sent out his Slowbro, the evolved form of Slowpoke.  
Domino smirks again.  
"I do not need any pokémon to take care of you two."

**Back outside of Cherrygrove city**

Sophia and Leo are walking towards Cherrygrove City. Sophia can't stop smiling as she keeps skipping forward. She keeps singing that she caught a cute Jigglypuff. Leo observes the scene.  
"I can't believe you're so happy about catching that evil and wicked little Jigglypuff." Leo said.  
Sophia gave Leo a cold look.  
"Don't call my Jigglypuff evil, She only needs some training and she'll be the cutest and nicest little pokémon you can have.  
Leo rolls his eyes as they continue their journey towards Cherrygrove City and the Pokémon Centre.

The sky is blue and cloudless. A couple of small eyes appear from invisibility in the sky. The eyes follow Leo and Sophia when they walk to the distance.  
The eyes disappear as fast as they appeared.

**Author's notes:** _Okay, I am partially happy about this chapter. I absolutely love to write dialouges, which you can probably see, But I really need to work on not having almost only dialouge in the chapters. I am happy to be back at writing this, as it is so much fun for me. Have fun and stay tuned._

**Critisicm/Reviews/Comments are all welcomed :)**

**Next chapter preview:** Leo and Sophia continue their way to Violet City. And who do they bump in to? Well none other than Benji!


	6. Chapter 6: Bellsprout, Gastly and Onix

**The Force's Adventure in the Johto Region.**

**Chapter 6:** _Bellsprout, Gastly and Onix._

**In a cave outside of Azalea Town:**

Domino was watching over Dr. Namba, who was looking at some statistics on his computer.  
He was also feeding his Electabuzz something pink.

"So Bumba? What does the results say?" Domino asked.  
Namba looks up at her looking annoyed.  
"I'm not finished yet. Stop buggering me!" He hissed with his raspy voice.

Domino rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Stretched her arms and walked towards an old man who was sitting on the ground with his arms tied behind his back.  
Namba walked up to her.

"So girl. I am actually impressed about how you took care of this intruder and his Slowbro." He pointed at a Slowbro lying on the ground close to it's trainer.  
"You've got to be kidding me? I have taken care of bigger problems than this old geezer a thousand times.  
I'm not an elite officer for nothing." She hissed at the professor.  
"Yeah whatever." Namba answered. "The research is close to complete. It looks that my investigation is a complete success."

Domino smiled. Project Slowpoketail was going according to plan.

**Back in Cherrygrove City.**

Leo and Sophia were standing outside of Cherrygrove city's Pokémon centre.  
Sophia was still bragging over her success in capturing a Jigglypuff who knew how to use Seismic toss.  
Leo waved goodbye to Nurse Joy as he and Sophia started to walk to the outskirt of the city.

"So... Sophia, where's the closest pokémon gym?" Leo asked.  
"It's in Violet City. The leader's name is Falkner. He is a Flying type trainer." She answered.  
"Good. Violet City it is... Let's go Sophia!" Leo yelled as he started running.

In a while they were on Route 30, outside of Cherrygrove City.  
Sophia begged at Leo that they should stop running as she was exhausted.

They took a little break and decided to have a snack. Leo handed Sophia one of his sandwiches,  
she thanked and started to eat.  
"So Leo. Have you decided what Pokémon you should catch next?" She asked.  
Leo looked shocked as if he hadn't realized that he had to catch some pokémon.  
He answered her that he has something in mind, and that she shouldn't worry about it.  
Sophia smirked. "I think that you have no idea what you should catch. Maybe it's too hard for you to catch anything."  
Leo jumped up.  
"Oh yeah? I can catch anything I want." He almost shouted.  
Sophia looked amused.  
"I'll prove it to you. I'll catch any pokémon that I see next."

They continued to eat. Leo was still a little annoyed about Sophia not trusting his skills as a trainer. He wanted to impress her.

They started to pack up their belongings, and decided that it would be best to continue their way towards Violet City.  
Sudenly they started to hear some noices in the bushes.  
Now he would impress Sophia by catching whatever it is.  
A Pokémon appeared from the bushes. Leo's face went from happy to confused and Sophia looked like she would laugh.  
What pokemon was it?

A Bellsprout!

Sophia smirked. "Well Leo... Aren't you supposed to catch it?"  
Leo looked at her with almost begging eyes. "But I don't really want a Bellsprout."  
She reminded him about promising to catch the first pokémon he saw. Leo looked disappointed.  
He took Totodile's pokéball and threw it.  
Totodile jumped out of his ball. He looked at his trainer and smiled a big smile.  
"Well Totodile, let's catch a friend for you. Totodile use water gun on that Bellsprout!" Leo commanded.  
Totodile sprayed his water gun straight towards the Sprout. It made a direct hit. The Bellsprout seemed pleased about being watered. Leo looked confused.  
"You do know that Grass pokémon like to be watered right?" Sophia commented.  
"Well yes I knew that." He answered. "I was just testing if you knew."  
Sophia looked amused. She was thinking "riiiight..."  
Bellsprout launched a Razor Leaf attack at Totodile. Leo commanded him to dodge it and to use scratch.  
Totodile jumped and avoided the Razor Leaf and started to run towards the Bellsprout,  
who looked panicked. The Bellsprout tried to run away but to no avail. Totodile scratched it right in the face.  
"Okay Totodile. Finish it off with a Bite attack." Leo commanded.  
Totodile bit Bellsprout straight in the head, and slammed it on to the ground. Bellsprout was out.  
Leo threw a pokeball towards the fainted pokémon. The ball sucked up the Bellsprout. It tried to put up a fight against the ball, but it was captured.  
"Good job Leo, You catched a Bellsprout" Sophia smirked.  
"I'll show you Sophia, that I can raise this Sprout to a perfect winner." He hissed.  
Sophia wished him good luck, he'll need it.

They continued to walk on Route 31. They saw a sign saying that Violet City was only 5km away.  
Leo looked psyched. "Only 5km and I can battle for my first badge."  
"You really think you can beat Falkner with Totodile and Bellsprout." Sophia commented.  
Leo came back to earth. "Oh yeah. Maybe I need to catch some more pokémon."  
"Good idea." Sophia answered "good boy" She smirked.  
"ONIX! USE ROCK THROW!"  
Leo and Sophia looked at eachother. They started to run towards the sound.  
They saw a young trainer battling another trainer a little distance away.  
The Young trainer was using an Onix, the other trainer seemed to be using a Gastly.

Leo recognized the other trainer. He had red longish hair and chubby cheeks.  
"That bastard!" He started running towards Benji. Sophia looked confused.

The young trainer with short brown hair and a blue hat looked devastated. "Onix, why can't you listen to me?"  
Onix looked elsewhere. "Use Rock Throw on Gastly!" The Trainer ordered. Onix ignored him.  
Benji smirked. "You seem to be an awful trainer kid. Gastly finish this off with Night Shade!"  
Gastly cried his name and fired black beams from his eyes towards Onix. It connected, and Onix fell to the ground.  
The young trainer looked sad. "Onix, Return!"  
"You really suck! You should reconsider being a trainer." Benji said and smirked.  
The young trainer looked like he was about to cry. "I am trying my best."  
"Well it seems your best isn't enough, now get the hell out of my face kid." Benji yelled.

Leo closed in on Benji. "YOU!" He yelled.  
Benji turned around. He smirked an even bigger smirk than before.  
"Oh it's you kid, it seems you ditched that big girl to a little wimp again" He pointed at Sophia who was running after Leo.  
"Don't you dare talk bad about her." Leo warned.  
"You stole your Cyndaquil from Professor Elm's laboratory!" Leo accused.  
"Yes, but that is already settled out." Benji answered.  
Leo asked what he means.  
"My father phoned the professor they both agreed that it would be best to bury the investigation. I am now officially a trainer and I can compete at the Johto leaugue.  
"What?" Leo looked like he could explode. "You threatened him?"  
Benji smirked. "My father is an old Gym Leader, so he has some strings he can pull. I wouldn't call it blackmail."  
Leo looked furious. "So now you can just continue to challenge Gym Leaders and try to get 8 badges to be qualified to the Johto League championship?"  
"I think that's a little bit too much work to me, I think I can get some badges from old friends of my fathers." He smirked.  
Leo could not believe what he was hearing. This criminal would just walk to the league without any work.  
"That's it. I challenge you to a battle right now!" Leo yelled. Sophia finally reached him looking like a big question mark.  
"I don't battle wimps like you." Benji replied.

Leo threw Totodile's pokéball. "Totodile, Use scratch on Gastly!" Leo yelled.  
Sophia looked confused at Leo. "Umm.. Leo?"  
He blew her off.  
Totodile jumped towards Gastly, His scratch went straight through it.  
"Leo! Normal attacks doesn't work on a Ghost pokémon!" Sophia screamed.  
Benji smirked. "You seem to be as bad as that youngster over there." He pointed towards the young trainer he battled before. The trainer sat on the ground with his face buried in his hands.  
"Gastly, use Hypnosis on all three of them!" Benji commanded.  
Leo and Sophia looked terrified. The last thing they saw was Gastly's eyes turn red before they passed out.

"Hello?" The young trainer pushed Leo. "Are you alright?"  
Leo opened his eyes and jumped up. He started shaking the young trainer and asking "where is he?"  
The young trainer answered that he didn't know because he also fell asleep because of the Hypnosis attack.  
Leo woke Sophia up. She jumped up and started screaming about how she would destroy that punk if she ever saw him again.

Leo, Sophia and the young trainer were walking towards Violet City. He introduced himself as Ricky. He admitted that he was new to pokémon and just started being a trainer. He invited them to his home for dinner. Leo and Sophia took the offer.

Benji was in a phonebooth in Violet City. He was talking on the phone.  
"Yes... Yes Father... I will do that... Yes I will check that out when I arrive to Azalea Town.  
yes... I love...*click*" Benji looked disappointed. He looked in to the sky. "I will make you proud Father, I promise."

**Author's Notes:** Yes. Short chapter I know. But I like to write shorter chapters. So that I don't bore the readers to death lol. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Maybe next week. Hopefully you enjoyed this one :)

**Comments/Criticism/Reviews/Whatever are all welcome ^_^**

**Next Chapter Preview:** _ Leo and Sophia arrive in Violet City. Leo gets a new Pokémon and a couple of troublemakers make their return._


End file.
